The invention relates to a compressor for refrigerant, comprising an outer casing, a scroll compressor, which is disposed in the outer casing and has a first compressor body disposed in a fixed position in the outer casing and a second compressor body that can move relative to the first compressor body, which compressor bodies each have a base and first or second scroll fins, respectively, which project above the respective base and engage into one another in such a way that to compress the refrigerant the second compressor body is movable with respect to the first compressor body on an orbital path about the center axis, a drive unit, disposed in the outer casing, for the second compressor body, having an eccentric drive, a drive shaft running in lying arrangement in the outer casing and a drive motor, which includes a stator and a rotor seated on the drive shaft, as well as a lubricant supply.
Compressors of this type are known from the prior art.
The problem with this prior art is that the fact that the drive shaft is disposed in lying arrangement means that a large quantity of lubricant is required in order for the lubricant supply to be maintained in all operating situations.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of improving a compressor of the type described in the introduction in such a manner as to minimize the quantity of lubricant required.